Firework
by Giraffe Dinosaur
Summary: "Obviously Blaine has some sort of soul connection with Katy Perry." / Blaine sings 'Firework' to Kurt since the lyrics fit him so well. For prompt.


**Title:** Firework – (1/1)  
**Author**: **giraffedinosaur**  
**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine  
**Summary:** "Obviously Blaine has some sort of soul connection with Katy Perry." / Blaine sings 'Firework' to Kurt since the lyrics fit him so well. For prompt.  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Spoilers for "Never Been Kissed"  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All rights for the characters and the world go to their owners (like Ryan Murphy and FOX). I, in no way, believe – or would lead others to believe – that I own _Glee_. I am merely a fan of the television show, and I cannot seem to contain myself. This is for personal enjoyment and the enjoyment of those curious enough to click on it.

**Author's Note:** Written today. Might have mistakes. Point them out if there are any. All italic things in quotes are song lyrics, or more specifically, singing. Any without a tag are automatically Darren Criss/Blaine.

_**

* * *

(**__**1/1)**_

Obviously Blaine has some sort of soul connection with Katy Perry. Without meaning to, the words spill from his lips. He stares down at his friend, all curled into a ball on the lush Lima grass. All of the wrinkles have faded from Kurt's soft skin, but that doesn't erase them from Blaine's memory. Kurt scrunches up his handsome face far too often and for far too long. Perhaps it's only this boy that brings out this connection with popstars. Either way, Blaine begins singing into the air around them.

_"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?" _

Kurt reacts, glancing up to the elder boy. Blaine looks away from him. Even though he's watching the clouds, he envisions something else. He can easily picture this strong but conflicted teen just floating away.

_"Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin, like a house of cards, one blow from caving in? Do you ever feel already buried deep? Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing."_

Like a lot of songs, the questions are rhetorical. Blaine knows the answer. Kurt goes to a school where the only other gay kid on record is also the biggest homophobe. His father had a heart attack and everyone around him seemed more interested in preaching his or her faith than making sure Kurt was fine. Not to mention Mr. Schuester whose entire contribution to Kurt's well being amounts to the less than thirty seconds of conversation they had in his office last week. No one hears him. No one pays attention to him. And Blaine just doesn't get it. Not at all.

The more time he spends considering the misfortune in Kurt's life, the more he worries. As strong as the smaller boy is, well, mightier have fallen.

Kurt opens his lips as if to speak, but he barely squeezes out his companion's name before Blaine is into the bridge.

_"Do you know that there's still a chance for you? 'Cause there's a spark in you. You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine. Just own the night like the 4th of July."_

Blaine can practically see the glistening white of Kurt's smile when he closes his eyes. They're only closed a second, but it's all he can do not to lose himself in the joy radiating off of him. The last time Blaine sang to him (in a group, but still) Kurt had shone brighter than anyone Blaine has even seen. If there's that much happiness and passion inside, why is it that Kurt has so much frustration and tension on the outside? He's tough, but that's only because people made him that way.

_"'Cause, baby, you're a firework. Come on, show 'em what you're worth. Make 'em go, 'oh, oh, oh' as you shoot across the sky-y-y."_

With each repeated syllable, Blaine spins adding in the flare to put a smile back on Kurt's face. His bare feet slide atop the dewy green. Drops of water hitch on top just as little particles would to any bottle rocket. He reaches out, his hand going for a soft, moisturized wrist. At contact, Blaine pulls Kurt to standing. The younger boy fumbles in his step whilst Blaine twirls off in a continuation of the chorus.

_"Baby, you're a firework. Come on, let your colors burst. Make 'em go, 'oh, oh, oh.' You're gonna leave 'em falling awe-awe-awe."_

Theatrics end. He stands centered now, all of him focused on the target.

_"You don't have to feel like a waste of space. You're original, cannot be replaced."_

One week in and already Kurt's got Blaine serenading him in parks, who else could do something like that? Despite the family problems, the horrible people, and the harassment, Kurt gets up every single day, dresses in his fashionable yet flamboyant clothing, and goes to school. He stares adversity in the eye, flips his scarf, and tells it to go screw itself behind the bleachers it was conceived under.

_"If you only knew what the future holds, after a hurricane, comes a rainbow."_

Blaine chuckles just a bit. Gay joke aside, it fits them, as whatever they are. Post-Karofsky, in steps Blaine, someone to be there and care for Kurt and send him text messages that could brighten up a day even without the LCD screen. Relationship or not, Blaine's in for anything Kurt has to offer. He just hopes Kurt understands that.

_"Maybe the reason why all the doors are closed, so you could open one that leads you to the perfect road. Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow. And when it's time you'll know, you just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine. Just own the night like the 4th of July."_

Eyes closed once again, Blaine misses the way Kurt stands on edge before opening his beautiful mouth. At the first sound, Blaine falters, but Kurt's starting the chorus louder than Blaine could have imagined. Kurt most definitely understands.

Kurt sings, _"'Cause, baby, I'm a firework!"_

Blaine returns, _"Come on, show 'em what you're worth."_

They meet together, closing in, breathing, _"Make 'em go, 'oh, oh, oh.'"_

_"As I shoot across the sky-y-y. Baby, I'm a firework. Come on, let my colors burst. Make 'em go, 'oh, oh, oh.' I'm gonna leave 'em falling awe-awe-awe,"_ Kurt fades as Blaine continues.

_"Boom, boom, boom. Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon. It's always been inside of you, you, you. And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough."_

Once more, Kurt joins in for the chorus. Together, they leap into the air, a cloud of melodic voices and laughter. Stronger, they grow as the song nears it's close.

They end, mere inches away. Eyes tight in their stare, skin so close that they can feel each others' recovering breaths.

Kurt swoops in, swallowing up the last few words. Blaine holds him there. This is how things should be. In these moments, nothing can touch them.

Upon breaking away, Kurt smiles even wider than during 'Teenage Dream.' Blaine chuckles, which causes him to flush. Before he can look away, Blaine's index finger keeps Kurt's gaze on him.

He whispers, "Even brighter than the moon."

Kurt pushes lightly at his shoulder for lack of a better response. As it comes to him, he says, "If I'm a firework, doesn't that mean I'm illegal in most states?"

"I'd break the law for you any day," Blaine replies.

"Statutory rape?"

"Grim subject for the first date, don't you think?"

Kurt chuckles that time. "It's sex. Isn't that typical first date talk?"

"You have got to get out more," Blaine deadpans. "So, how about tomorrow?"

Kurt leans in again. Practically atop Blaine's lips, he says, "This time, I'll buy you lunch."

**

* * *

End Author's Note:** Please review.


End file.
